


Spider-Man one shots

by Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Aunts & Uncles, Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad!tonystark, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think/pseuds/Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think
Summary: Spider-Man one shotsNext one-shot now up!Chapter oneWhat if Peter was so exhausted after fighting the vulture that he didn't make it all the way home. So Tony finds him injured.Chapter twoTony gets captured...Peter finds him and lets just say he's not happy.Family feelings revealedChapter threePeter gets hurt as spiderman but changes back to his normal clothes. Natasha then finds him on the streets and takes him to the Avengers building. Peter doesn't like this because he is afraid they will find out about he fact he is spiderman.Chapter 4Peter has a nightmare about Toomes collapsing the building on top of him, Tony finds out. So to prepare him just in case Peter is in that situation again Tony and Peter spar; in the process however one of Peter's punches sends Tony into a flashback to the fight with Steve and Bucky during Civil War. Tony then proceeds to have a panic attack and Peter tries to help.P.S. CAP might have a cameo





	1. You don't have to be alone...I would know

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my first fan fiction EVER!!! Hope you enjoy it!

Tony's POV

The plane was ripped to shreds, and the entire beach was covered with different fires ranging in size and now being put out by the clean up crew...nothing inside the plane was unaccounted for, and the man now deemed "The Vulture" was arrested. Part of Tony was really impressed with the kid, but he was mainly concerned. Peter had just fought a man that had aChitauri tech with just sweatpants and a sweatshirt! He knew that Peter couldn't only have a couple bumps and bruises, knowing from personal experience.

"Happy, do you have a location on the kid?"

"No sir...the tracker you put on his original "suit" has been disabled. All he left was a note saying the usual."

Tony chuckled slightly then sighed

"Ok well I'm gonna go make sure he got home all right, keep up the good work!"  
Tony then got in his suit and headed straight towards Peter's apartment.

Peter's POV

He was aching all over...he had been pinned down under a building, crushed by alien tech, and possibly had a few burns from the fire. He felt weak, every time he took a breath his lungs would feel as if the were on fire. He was now walking home because when he started swinging it made him feel as if he were about to pass out. (Even though he felt that way anyway.) So he decided walk home instead. He tasted metal in his mouth, which was most likely the iron from the blood that was coming from his split lip. His head was pounding and he couldn't think clearly, everything was a blur and he stumbled into a nearby alleyway and slumped against a wall. The sudden urge to sleep fell upon him...he only fought it for a second before the darkness won and he let it overtake him and fell asleep.

Tony's POV

Only 5 min had passed since Tony got on his suit, and started to head towards Peter's apartment when he heard a familiar pained groan. He immediately froze, but only a second later he raced towards the sound...his heart started racing, the adrenaline the only thing keeping him from panicking. He needed to be focused on Peter, he could tell by just one pained groan that Peter was in bad shape.

Peter's POV

(10 min since Peter fell asleep)

Peter woke up not knowing how much time had passed and let out a pained groan. He knew he was in bad shape if he couldn't even make it all the way home. However, he refused to call Mister Stark, he wanted to prove himself. If the Avengers had to deal with their injuries than he would too, and he would fix himself up...he wasn't a child, he didn't need help!

The thing is though in the back of his mind he was screaming...he knows he needs help but he has the strong urge to prove himself to Mister Stark. He knows Tony doesn't feel the same way (because of the way he reacts when Peter hugs him and well his demeanour in general.) but he sees Tony as the dad he never had. Peter tries to get up and fails, spots blurring his vision. He almost throws up from the dizziness. He lets out another pained groan as he hits the ground. He then hears what sound like rocket boosters, and freezes.

"NO! Mister Stark can't see me like this!" He screams in his head. He knows he can't move and that he'll just have to except his fate. Tony rushes towards him...yelling, no...screaming! but he couldn't really tell, because everything sounded muffled.

"Don't go to sleep kid! Stay with me Peter!" 

"It must be worse than I thought" Peter thinks in his head before he responds, spots starting to compromise the rest of his vision.

"Hey Mister Stark"

And then he falls unconscious once again.

 

Tony's POV

As soon as Peter passed out he picked him up. He was speeding towards The Avengers compound without a second thought, but it never seemed fast enough. Minutes felt like hours and he knew he had to get Peter help and fast! He finally got to the compound and headed straight for the medical bay. He laid Peter on one of the beds, and he started screaming his head off

"HELP SOMEBODY, SPIDER-MAN IS INJURED!"

Two nurses and a doctor rushed in and politely asked Tony to leave so they could help Spider-man. It took a while for him to leave, and it was one of the hardest things he's ever done; but the nurses told him that they were only looking out for the safety of the patient, and he would never do anything that would prevent them from helping Peter. In that moment he realized that he would shatter without Peter, and that...

"I love him like a son."

Peter's POV

Peter finally woke up, feeling terrible but better than before. He looked to his side to see Tony asleep in a chair, with what looked like a chart that explained his injuries. He tried sitting up while trying to quiet so he wouldn't wake Tony. He was successful in sitting up; but he couldn't suppress a grunt. Tony immediately shot out of his seat and rushed over to Peter.

"Hey kid, how you feelin?"

Tony said, with a small quiver in his voice.

"Fine, thanks for saving me back there. So how bad is it? I mean I need to get back to May, I have school tomorrow, and I have this other thing."

He rambled, he was nervous, he was happy he got treated but he didn't want Tony to see him like this!

"Hey kid! Calm down! You're on the verge of hyperventilating! I'll tell you your injuries but you need to calm down and slow your breathing." Tony replied looking down at him with sympathy.

No! He didn't want sympathy! He was strong, he wanted Tony to see Peter as an equal, not someone he constantly had to babysit. He slowed his breathing so Tony would read the list of injuries.

"A couple broken ribs, sprain on your right ankle and a mild concussion. I'm actually surprised it's not worse. You were lucky...also I didn't realize but apparently you have a healing factor which has helped significantly. You're almost completely healed, but the doctors have requested that you stay overnight. Before you say anything, YOU ARE STAYING! I already called your Aunt May and told her I asked for your help with a project and got her permission for you to stay here for the night. I also want to make it clear that you don't have to do this alone. I should know...I used to think that I had to do everything myself and everything associated with Iron Man was just my cross to bear. I then became apart of The Avengers team and realised that you don't have to do it alone. Every single Avenger has gotten injured to many times to count, and what we have all learned is to ask for help. It doesn't make you weak to ask for help...it makes you stronger for the next fight." He stated matter of factly

 

"Ok then..." Peter paused before saying. "Yes sir Mister Stark sir." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I told you to stop calling me Mister Stark!!!" Tony yelled causing Peter to erupt with laughter.

The end

 


	2. Secretly care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets captured...peter finds him and lets just say he's not happy.  
> Family feelings revealed
> 
> Requested by: KimKim
> 
> can you do one where Tony gets injured badly and Peter is all mad and protective .please? Cuz father and son *wipes imaginary tear* （〜^∇^)〜 thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Tony POV

He was sitting on the couch having a Star Wars marathon when he had a feeling something was off. He had asked Friday to play the next movie in the series and she hadn't responded.

"That's odd"

 

Tony said as he made his way down to his workshop to see what was wrong.

 

"I don't need this tonight...Peter will be here in an  
hour for his suit upgrade!"

 

When he got to his workshop he was shocked, Friday had been shut off. He was the only one who knew how to shut off Friday, and he knew that could only mean one thing. He was hacked!  
The lights suddenly shut off and he was in complete darkness. He heard a person or group of people shuffling towards him, and that's when he starts to panic...he doesn't have any protection because his suit is downstairs. Suddenly he feels two men hold onto his shoulders and push him down. He fights back but it's know use; two more men then helped the others push him to the ground. 

Peter's POV 

Peter knew something was wrong as soon as he entered the Avengers compound. It was deathly silent, Friday wouldn't answer him, no one was around, and it was completely dark. He put on his suit and crawled onto the ceiling. He started creeping towards Tony's part of the compound when he heard what sounded like a punch to the face. He immediately rushed to the room where he had heard the sound. The sight that met him shook him to his core. He saw Tony, tied to a chair in the middle of all of his Iron Man suits with ten men that wore black business suits surrounding him. The leader obviously the one standing in front of Tony. Tony was battered and bruised, a small stream of blood falling from his brow, and a black eye starting to form around his right eye.  
The leader of the group then began to speak.

 

"Now Tony you must cooperate, tell us where the blueprints to your suits are or we will hurt not only you, but your family also."

 

"I don't have a family! My parents died!"  
Tony spat in the mans face.

 

"Oh yes you do...we've been watching you Tony, you have been hanging out quite a bit with that young boy in Queens...Peter Parker."

 

Peter saw as Tony sucked in a breath, but clearly the men had injured his ribs in some way because he immediately began coughing. The leader continued to speak.

 

"After doing some research we also found out you and him have quite a bit in common. He lost both of his parents, and he is also quite the little genius. Also we caught him changing into his suit."

 

The leader said with a gleam in his eye. Tony visibly stiffened and Peter held in a gasp and listened as the leader continued.

 

"When we studied your behavior around Peter we realized how attached to him you've become...you treat him as if he were you're son."  
Peter was astonished, he saw the look of defeat on Tony's face...and judging by the look on the leaders face he saw it too.

 

"Now give us the blueprints to your suits or your precious Peter Parker will suffer because of your stupidity!!"  
The leader yelled right in Tony's face.

 

"Fine! You can have the blueprints! Just don't hurt Peter!" Tony yelled.  
Even though Peter was shocked he took that moment to pounce...no strategy this time.  
He was furious, they broke Tony, emotionally and physically! They were going to pay for what they had done! All of the leaders men tried to run, but Peter got to them before they could get away...he beat the crap out of each one until they looked exactly like what they did to Tony. Then he webbed them to the wall. When he turned around he was filled with pure rage...the leader had the gun pointed straight at Tony's head.

 

"Don't take a step closer or I'll shoot!"  
The leader yelled at him

 

"Ok Ok!!" Peter said as he put his arms up mocking surrender.

 

"Whoops" he said sarcastically as he shot a web at the gun and took it away from the leader. He then proceeded to web the leader to the ground and point the gun straight at his head.

 

"How do you like it huh!? How does it feel to be helpless and not be able to do a single thing to save yourself!!!"

 

Peter screamed with tears in his eyes...he wasn't going to shoot the man but he was scared and angry.

 

"Peter it's ok...put the gun down." Tony said calmly.

 

Peter dropped the gun, his hands shaking. He rushed over towards Tony and untied him, then he took off his mask so he could breath.

 

"Hey it's ok kid, you're ok." Tony soothed

 

Peter didn't realize until just then that he was crying and that Tony was rubbing his back in a soothing motion. Once Peter calmed down Tony held out his arms.

 

"I promise this time it's actually a hug." Tony chuckled. Peter then welcomed the embrace making sure he didn't irritate any of Tony's injuries.

"I love you kid"

"love you too Mister Stark."

"Come on what did I say about that?!"

Peter chuckled "Sorry.........Tony."

"Better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!! I need more prompt suggestions!!!! Should I continue making one-shots?


	3. The Avengers find out Spider-Mans identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt as spiderman but changes back to his normal clothes. Natasha then finds him on the streets and takes him to the Avengers building. Peter doesn't like this because he is afraid they will find out about he fact he is spiderman.
> 
> Prompt from Eef

Peter's POV

 He had just been stabbed, it hadn't even been from a villain!  
It was just some mugger that he saved a lady from; but when he wasn't paying attention (even though his spider sense was lightly buzzing.) and was checking to see if the panicked woman was alright, the mugger approached from behind and once he turned around the mugger stabbed him in the gut and ran. He slid to the ground and clutched his abdomen. The woman had run away by this point, which honestly he was glad.

  He couldn't handle a panicked woman while he was in immense pain, and also trying to figure out how to stop the bleeding. He knew one thing though, he couldn't make it home. He also knew that he had to find a way to change out of his suit. If the cops found him as Spider-Man they would arrest him after they fixed him up, but if the cops found Peter Parker he could just say he'd been mugged, then get treated and sent home. He scooted behind a dumpster and reached into his backpack.

 Once he took the clothes out of the bag he changed very slowly, trying to avoid touching his wound.  
Once he was done he shakily took out his phone and tried to click on the dial button...but he was shaking so much he accidentally clicked the wrong number...Tony Stark's number. None of the Avengers knew his identity, except Tony.  
     

 When Tony had recruited him to fight against cap they both bonded over....you guessed it science!  
It all started with Tony's curiosity on how Peter made his web fluid...and then from there they somehow both started talking about how they both had lost their parents.  
     

 Peter felt close to Tony, to the point that he feels like he's the father he never had.

 The thing is though...he's out of the country on business which means one of the other Avengers will come and get him.

 He's panicking, he can't deal with the Avengers finding out his identity! They might stop asking him to come on missions because he's only 15!

He didn't realize but Tony had picked up and was yelling through the phone to breathe and to tell him what was wrong.

Once he slowed his breathing he finally answered.

"Got......stabbed." He chocked out

He heard Tony suck in a breath on the other line

"Crap...ok kid are you in your suit."  
Tony said

"No"

"Ok then...I'm sending the closest avenger to your location...the reason I asked is that way I could tell them my new intern got hurt and not Spider-Man...don't fall asleep ok?"  
Tony said softly

".......ok"  
Peter finally answered

 

Natasha's POV

     

 She had just gotten a notification from tony telling her that his intern had just been stabbed, and that she needed to get him to Avengers medical ASAP.       He also attached the kids' location.  

 She automatically got on her electric Harley Davidson motorcycle, and started zooming towards the location. She was actually quite worried, she had talked to Peter many times and had become quite fond of the kid.

 All should could think was

"What if I don't make it in time?!"

"What if he bleeds out!?"

 She slowed her breathing and focused on her mission.

Get to Peter before it's too late.

 

Peter's POV

He heard a motorcycle approaching; by this point he had stuffed his suit in his backpack so he had nothing to worry about when it comes to his secret identity.  
He was laying on his back because he knew when he was stabbed that the wound was in the front and didn't go all the way through, he also knew he had to lay on his back while putting pressure on the wound to keep from bleeding out. He heard footsteps approaching, he didn't feel his spidey-sense so he knew whoever it was wasn't a threat. (To him at least.)

Natasha's POV

When she spotted Peter she held in a gasp...she couldn't stand seeing Peter in pain. She noticed that he seemed oddly calm and knew what to do to keep from bleeding out.

"Odd, normally you have to have a history with injuries to be that calm and prepared."

Natasha thought

She rushed over to Peter and said

"Hey Peter look at me....it's Natasha...Tony has an Avengers ambulance on its way, what I need you to do is concentrate and try to stay awake ok?"

Peter nodded  
Natasha knew she had to keep Peter's mind busy to keep him awake. So she started asking questions.

"Ok Peter, what's 7x6?"

Peter seemed to understand what she was trying to do and after a couple of seconds he grunted out.

"42"

"Good, and what's the square root of 144?"  
Natasha said looking at Peter intently.

"12"  
Peter said a little out of breath

Finally the ambulance arrived and three men hopped out, quickly getting out their supplies.

"Peter, these men are going to help you into the ambulance ok?"

Natasha said with concern in her voice

Peter just nodded in response and his eyes flickered and he passed out.

"Come over here quickly! We need to get him to medical as soon as possible!"

She practically screamed

 

The men then rushed to Peter's side and put a brace on his neck to keep him secure.  
Then they put him on a flat board and slowly lifted him up.  
They walked towards the gurney, and carefully slid him on and secured him.  
Then one of the two men leaped into the back of the ambulance and lifted the back of the gurney into the ambulance.  
The other two men retracted the wheels and pushed the rest of the gurney into the ambulance.

One of the men then spoke to Natasha.

"Mam, Mr.Stark insisted we take him to medical at the Avengers compound. You can meet us there"

She nodded in thanks, and before hopppig on to her motorcycle she grabbed Peter's backpack, slung it over her shoulder, and followed the ambulance.

 

No ones POV

 

Only 20 minutes after Peter had been admitted Tony came out with an update. All the Avengers came as soon as they heard that Peter had been injured. They had all become quite attached to him, he felt like family.   
Bruce had been impressed with his scientific knowledge and bonded over their different theories.   
Clint and Peter bonded over video games.   
Steve just loved Peter because of how much he reminded him of himself at Peter's age.   
While Thor just liked to learn how to use technology and learn how to play pranks on the other Avengers with Peter.   
Basically everyone just loved to talk and hang out with Peter.

As soon as Tony walked in everyone stood up, opening their mouths, but before they could say anything Tony interrupted.

"He's awake....now zip your lips and all your questions will be answered!"

Tony said, making a "zip your lips" motion

"First of all it apparently wasn't as bad as we previously thought, all they needed to do was clean the wound and stitch it up. Second, the reason he passed out wasn't because of blood loss; although it probably had a slight contribution. He passed out from shock. Third, yes you and the rest of the team can visit him...just keep your voices down. I'm looking at you Thor! The reason why is because he has sensitive hearing at the moment."

"Bullcrap Tony!"  
Natasha yelled

"What?"  
Tony said with a puzzled look on his face

"Tony I know the truth...after Peter got loaded into the ambulance I picked up his backpack. I started to look for any clues as to who stabbed Peter when I found this!"

Natasha said as she pulled out the Spider-Man suit.

All the Avengers gasped, as Tony hung his head.

"Yes, Peter is Spider-Man...I decided to keep it a secret from the team that way he wouldn't get wrapped up in all of the Avengers crap that's going on right now. I knew one of you would try and convince him to join. That would mean he would have to decide if he wants to sign the Sokovia accords. I just didn't want him to have to pick sides. I want him to be free and be as much of a kid as he can."

Then Steve began to speak

"We understand, but if you would have told us this to begin with we would have agreed with you."

"Well I guess we have to tell Peter you guys know his secret."

Tony said with a slight smile on his face.

They all then proceeded to walk into Peter's hospital room.

"You think that I couldn't hear all that from in here? I mean you're ten feet away! Also I have enhanced hearing...which you knew that Tony, you must be getting old because your memory isn't what it used to be!"

Peter said with a giant grin on his face.

"Hey! I'll have you know that my memory is fantastic! I have a test to prove it! Also it's kind of hard to remember every tiny detail when someone you care very much about has been stabbed!"

Tony replied with a huff

"Well it can't get any cheesier, so I might as well. Hey guys, I'm Peter Parker and I'm Spider-Man!"

Peter said with a small chuckle

"Well it's nice to finally put a face to the name."  
Steve said shaking Peter's hand

"Woah! Firm grip too!"  
Steve chuckled

"So I'm guessing you have a healing factor then...that's the only way you could have healed so fast."  
Bruce said

"Yup! I also have enhanced vision and hearing, I also have a sixth sense that detects alerts me of danger before it happens!"  
Peter exclaimed proudly

"Interesting."   
Natasha said

"I am proud to know that Peter is such a noble, brave, warrior! I have fought with the man of spiders many a time and I am quite impressed with your abilities sir Parker!   
Thor exclaimed

"Well I'm glad you all know now! It was weird being basically two different people!"  
Peter laughed

"We're glad too kid...all right let's keep the cheesy thing going! Group hug!"  
Clint said while forcing Tony into a Giant group hug.

Everything was perfect...no pressure...no villains...just a family of superheroes finally getting to be normal for a change.

Because of one person they all cared for....Peter Parker

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I'm going to try and finish the rest tonight...I just wanted to leave you wanting more...also trying to update this while getting used to a new work schedule is interesting! Lol  
> Thank you so much for the support and reading my fanfics!!!


	4. Never again part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare about Toomes collapsing the building on top of him, Tony finds out. So to prepare him just in case Peter is in that situation again Tony and Peter spar; in the process however one of Peter's punches sends Tony into a flashback to the fight with Steve and Bucky during Civil War. Tony then proceeds to have a panic attack and Peter tries to help.  
> P.S. CAP might have a cameo

  
Peter's P.O.V.

The weight of the roof on top of him was suffocating.  
He lie there bloody and bruised.  
The little breathing he accomplished only resulted in him coughing and sputtering out dust and ash from the fire.  
He saw his reflection in the puddle in front of him, his mask off too the side.  
In that moment he remembers Tony's words from just a few days before.

"If you're nothing without the suit than maybe you shouldn't have it."

     It gave him enough courage to try and pry himself free, he pushed against the concrete above him and let out a groan as his strength dwindled down to nothing.  
He let out a small sob, he was defeated and he felt the presence of death slowly creeping towards him.  
If he had only listened to Tony none of this would have happened!  
His breathing became even more labored than before and it sent him into full-blown panic!  
Before he was sent into a panic attack however, he woke up with a start, trying to push away the weight on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey kid calm down! Don't try and kill the billionaire! You know, a bunch of people would mourn the loss of this face."  
Tony said with a smirk and a slight chuckle, but concern still evident on his face.

Peter slowly came to realize where he was and what was going on and let out a sigh of relief. His aunt was away on business and Tony had offered to let Peter stay at the tower for the time she was gone.

"Hey Pete, what was that all about? You alright?"  
Tony asked staring intently at Peter, looking for anything that might point to what the cause of this was.

"I-I'm f-fine M-Mr. Stark. It was j-just a nightmare.  
Peter lied

Tony was starting to get agitated. He knew peter was lying to him so he finally cracked.

"NIGHTMARE MY FOOT PETER!!! I'VE SEEN THIS BEFORE! HECK, I'VE DEALT WITH IT MYSELF!! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO CAUSE THIS PETER, NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!"

Peter was stunned he didn't think Tony would care that much. He sat up, crossing his legs and looking down at his hands that were twiddling nervously.

"Do you remember back when I fought with Toomes?"

"Yes of course I do Peter."  
Tony said solemnly, he always felt guilty about that incident. He wanted to protect Peter and instead he just pushed him closer to the danger. He should have known, and he had a feeling that what Peter was about to tell him was pretty bad.

Peter had a few tears running down his cheeks and he let out a sniffle before continuing.

"I went to confront Toomes, H-he knew I would come so h-he set a t-trap for me. He used his wings t-to tt-to make the building collapse on top of m-me."

Tony let out a small gasp before Peter continued

"I made it out but I keep on reliving it in nightmares...except sometimes I don't make it out."

Tony felt absolutely terrible, he knew he had to do something though. He wasn't great with the whole "touchy, feelings thing" but he felt the urge to hug Peter, so he did.  
Peter hugged back with considerable force, sobbing into his shoulder. Tony just sat there in the embrace until Peter's sobs were reduced to sniffles.  
He took Peter's chin and lifted his head so their eyes would meet.

"This will NEVER happen again, I will make sure of it!"  
Tony said with determination

"I'm going to add some things to the suit and we are going to start training whenever possible too ensure this NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN! Ok?"

The look of determination in Tony's eyes calmed Peter's fears and gave him a bit of confidence.

"Ok"  
Peter replied

"Thank you Tony."  
Peter said as he embraced Tony once more

"You're welcome kid."  
Tony said smiling over his shoulder with tears in the corners of his eyes.

End of part 1

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry this has been taking so long!!!! School is rough


End file.
